eriliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Yonamine
|height = |weight = 56kg (125lbs)|birth_date = |blood_type = B|likes = *Parties *Kanamia|dislikes = *Homework *Formal Events|family = *Kana Yonamine (Older Sister) *Shion Yonamine (Older Sister) *Yuma Yonamine (Older Brother)|execution = Wildfire|affiliation = *Hope's Peak Academy|previous_affiliation = *Prayer's Girl's Academy|fates = Survived|status = Alive}} Aino Yonamine ''(与那嶺 会乃'' Yonamine Aino) ''is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 28th , and a participant of the Killing Camp Life. Her title is '''Ultimate Ranger '(超高校級の「''レンジャー''」''chō kōkōkyū no "Renjā" lit. Super High School Level Ranger) '' Appearance Aino is a young high school aged girl, around 17 years old. She has short, brown hair that she keeps up in two ponytails that reach just above her shoulders. She has matching brown eyes. She wears a plain white shirt. Over the top she wears a short sleeveless, green camo patterned jacket with the emblem of her school printed on the back. She also wears brown shorts which match her shoes as well as white socks. While at school she wears the typical Hope's Peak Academy uniform Personality Aino was born and raised in Japan but as a young child she had mixed feelings towards the Japanese culture, as she was taught by her grandfather to speak English from an early age. Since then, she has tended to adopt a more Western lifestyle, especially as part of her education, which gives her an American-like sense of humor and has also lead her to develop a slightly odd accent. She is very sweet and is happy to talk to anyone, even strangers and is always in a positive mood. Aino is also quite lively and she often does playful things and seems to be a bit outgoing. She is, however, not overly polite but tries her best to be kind. She is one of the girls in her class at school who was very proud of her brother and sisters success in being idols, although can't help but wonder if her brother, who is only a year older than her, deserves to attend Hope's Peak more than she does. Aino is a rather strong and intelligent girl, yet naive in her attitude towards the world. She is extremely passionate for her talent, and is willing to sacrifice everything to achieve her goal of protecting the environment. This can cause her to get quite mad at people for littering in parks and will go and lecture them with no hesitation, sometimes for hours depending on the "offence". She tends to be quite selfish at times, sometimes putting herself before others. History Prior to the Tragedy Aino was born to a rather famous family, with her eldest siblings being in the spotlight as idols and leaving Aino cast away in the shadows, not that she seemed to mind of course. Instead, Aino's fixation was on nature and would frequently visit her local national park to have picnics with her siblings, swim in the lakes and climb the tallest of trees. When she heard that the park was going to be bulldozed over in order to make room for new apartments, she was heartbroken and decided that she would save the park herself and keep her childhood alive. Through the influence of her siblings and the wealth their family had, Aino organised an event to save the park to which many people came surprisingly to help save the park. She ultimately successful with her mission and was soon after contacted by Hope's Peak Academy and scouted as the Ultimate Ranger, becoming offically the first female ranger of the national park. Once at Hope's Peak, Aino lived a lighthearted and normal school life with her friends until one day in her second year of attending the school and the night before the practical exams, she found a girl sitting outside her dorm in the pouring rain and shivering. The girl revealed herself to be, once inside the dorm to be a new student, Yukino Sakatani, the Ultimate Alpine Skier. After some time and a bit of difficulty, the girls slowly became best friends and roommates. Later for a bit of fun, Aino invited Yukino to go skinny dipping with her at the lake which afterwards advanced their friendship into a relationship with each other. During the Tragedy After having the memories of their school life erased from their minds, Aino no longer remembers Yukino as her girlfriend and feels an 'odd feeling' about her and is unsure of her feelings toward her, believing she had never even met the girl before. However later, Yukino and Aino get a flash of a memory of their life together, albeit at different times (When Yukino is dying and after Aino discovers Yukino's body) When first arriving at the camp and revealed they will participating in a killing game with the other classmates of hers, Aino decides to escape all on her own, believing she has the survival skills and knowledge of areas such as the one they're trapped in to leave the place they are being held captive. However, she is stopped when she attempts to sneak out and leave in the middle of the night by Nozomi Okasawa, who was attending to the plants and examining them to make sure they aren't poisonous and convinces her to stay or else she will definitely get herself killed and at least by staying here she has a chance to survive. Nozomi then heals Aino's wounds with some plants she had found and Aino goes back to sleep After the Tragedy Once the game finally ends, Aino goes into a bit of depression with her oldest sister missing and being held hostage and her girlfriend dead, even almost becoming part of the Ultimate Despair herself. She is saved and recruited by the Future Foundation and brought out of her depression, convincing her that Yukino nor her sister would want her to fall to despair and would want her to keep moving forward so Yukino's death was not in vain and hold onto hope that her sister is still alive. As such Aino becomes a member of the 11th division of the foundation. She is a full supporter of the foundations' ideals and actions, with her own being that everyone must try their best, no matter what adversities you face or the cost. Kana is eventually saved and rescued from the demon-hunting game (As Kanmix) now with a baby in tow that was born sometime during the events of the killing game and almost immediately does Kana try to smother Aino, wanting to protect her and trying to not let anything ever hurt her again, knowing everything that happened after being forced to watch it on T.V, just wanting everything to return to normal again. Talents and Abilities Ultimate Ranger Having grown up near a local forest Aino would find herself spending most of her days within the forest doing activities such as climbing the trees with her elder siblings and camping with her family during the summer. When the forest was set to be bulldozed to make way for more apartments Aino took it upon herself to try and save the forest as best she could due to the fond memories it held for her and aimed to make it a park where people could create memories just like hers. She was eventually able to save it and currently runs the forest as the park ranger where there are picnic places, a beautiful lake for rowing and fishing, campsites and Aino also took it upon herself, with the help of her siblings to host a yearly fundraiser concert with Kannamina performing. In other languages Planning and Organisation Aino displays a great knowledge of how to properly organise and plan things and almost always execute them perfectly. She is shown organising the evidence she collects into neat piles based on the contents and thus finds it much easier to debate with the other students. The murder plan almost does succeed before she is stopped, which is the only time something she has planned has gone astray. Execution Wildfire '''- If executed, Aino would have found herself in a dark forest, hearing what seems to be ghosts and monsters behind her, although when she looks behind her she finds nothing but a blur of fur or smoke. In the distance Aino sees the glow of fire and walks towards it. When she arrives she sees Monokuma dressed in a cult outfit who splashes Aino in gasoline before setting trees on fire. Aino runs off so the fire doesn't catch up to her but no matter where she goes she can't seem to escape. Eventually, the circle of fire gets closer until she can't escape and she is consumed by flames, a pattern formed from her ashes as the fire is put out. Relationships '''Family: Kana Yonamine Aino and have a very close relationship, with Aino regarding her as more of a mother figure to her. She frequently comes to her when she is needing help, as she is the eldest sibling and trusts her judgements. However their relationship became a little strained after Kana fell pregnant as Aino wants the attention for herself. She nevertheless, is very supportive of her sister Shion Yonamine When Shion attended school with Aino they had a very good relationship with each other, Shion being very protective over her little sister however since Shion graduated and the fact Aino is older their relationship is rather volatile now, with it not being uncommon to hear them fighting with each other. Aino is somewhat jealous of her older sister for being much more popular than her. Ever since Shion moved out, Aino doesn't see her that often. Yuma Yonamine Aino and Yuma have a very close and relaxed relationship, helped by their closeness in age unlike with Kana and Shion he isn't too set on protecting Aino but rather having fun with her, which Aino greatly appreciates. As such Aino classes Yuma as one of her best friends and the two of them can be frequently be seen together, when Yuma isn't performing with Kana and Shion Class 28th Creation and Development Aino was originally created as the Ultimate Partier but was changed after sticking to her final design which features her camo jacket. As such she has been through many different designs. She was first conceptualised as a somewhat airheaded overly self absorbed diva which some of her designs reflected before she was decided instead to be a cooler but still lively character. Trivia * Aino's first name translates to 'Gathering' while her last name translates to 'Giving Peak' * She enjoys parties, camping and climbing * She dislikes ghosts and has a severe phobia of them * Aino's former high school 'Shingan Girl's Academy' is a reference to the hope theme featured in the Danganronpa series (心願 Shingan meaning strong hope) Quotes |-|Danganronpa: Resonance= |-|Danganronpa:Resonance (Japanese)= |-|